1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and to a device for the management of a buffer memory, and more particularly, of a First In First Out type memory for the storage of data to be emitted on a distribution type of communications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A communications network of this type, used notably in industry (the so-called local area type of network) conventionally has a bus type transmission line, a set of stations having to emit and receive data, such as values of parameters and, possibly, messages, on the network, and an arbitrator entrusted with managing the access by the different stations to the network.
Typically, the pieces of data exchanged on the network are values of industrial parameters, called "objects", determined once and for all and properly identified. However, certain types of networks offer a non-priority mode of "message storing and forwarding" service that permits the transmission of messages among the different stations under certain conditions. When this is the case, each station, creating messages intended for the other stations, should store these messages in a buffer memory, pending its being given permission by the arbitrator, which determines time periods reserved for this type of transmission, to emit a first message and then the following messages one after the other.